User blog:Harold Burned-Mane/Future RP Ideas
Below is a list of RP ideas that I have for future RPs that I wish to make after Tamriel Total War II is over. The list is in no particular order. *'The Sentinels: Awakening' - Sequel to the Sentinels RP. Based on the DA:Awakening, mostly the part of the inteligent Darkspawn. Will pick up a few years after the last RP. *'Half-Gods of Tamriel II' - Sequel to the Half-Gods of Tamriel RP. Set a few years after the original RP, this one will focus on Kate's mysterious father and his ambitions. The Half-Gods will have to either try to stop him or help him. Also, I will be making a few changes to the Half-God powers. *'The Witchers of Tamriel' - Based on the Witcher series, with the introduction of the Witcher Organization into Tamriel. The continent is broken up into different smaller countries, too busy waring with each other over territorial differences and other petty squabbles to protect their citizens from the monsters of the wild. *'The Witchers: Curse of Wayrest' - A sequel to the Witchers of Tamriel RP. Set a few years after the events of the first one. It is set in High Rock, focusing on the Witchers investigating an ending the curse that plagues the war-torn kingdom of Wayrest. *'The Walking Dead: Days Gone Bye' - Continuation of the existing RP. After the death of the previous one during part 2, I think it deserves a second try. So it will be raised from the dead in an attempted re-do. The story will continue where the other one left off, a little over a month after the zombie outbreak. *'Aldmeris' - An RP set in the Early Merethic Era, set in the mystical continent of Aldmeris. Some Aedra, the Et'Ada and the Old Ehlnofey, are still around and the long living Aldmer are the predominant race. The story will focus around the attempted coup of Orgnum, the Aedric King of the future Maormer, in Aldmeris. The start of a new RP series set in the Merethic Era that will elaborate of the historic events of the TES universe. Despite being a new series, it is part of the BMC, as a subcanon named the Merethic Canon. *'The Dwarven Era' - A Steampunk RP. The 5th Era started when an event known as the Return occurred, where the Dwemer made their triumphant return to Nirn. The RP is set 100 years after the Return. The Dwemer used their advanced technology: steam power, machinery, enchanting, smithing, etc.; to carve out their own kingdom in Tamriel. Dwemereth is the strongest and largest of the current nations, spanning from Hammerfell all the way to Morrowind. Since their return the Dwemer have also created new technology: rifles, trains, intelligent automatons, etc. *'Anima Magicae' - The RP is set in the 5th Era, after the Thalmor completed their plan to destroy the towers. However, to their dismay it had the opposite effect to what they thought. Instead of the merging of Mundus and Aetherius, the two planes were nearly separated completely. This caused magicka to no longer seep into Mundus from Tamriel, as well as causing all the stars to disappear from the sky and making the Sun much smaller that it was. Facing a major magical crisis, all of Nirn was changed drastically. The only source of magicka left are souls: creature, mortals and Daedric. As such, slavery has become a common practice all around Tamriel, keeping mortals for the sole purpose of using their souls for enchantments. As the only surviving school of magic, Enchanting has advanced greatly with countless possibilities for effects. *'Argonia Total War' - After the second attempt at making Tamriel Total War happen, I've learned more from the mistakes of my previous attempts. I now believe I know the correct formula for making a strategy RP like TTW work with multiple users, without being too chaotic or taxing for the GM. The next attempt with take place in only one province, so as to make user interaction and character development more common. I believe that province will be Black Marsh, but that is subject to change. Category:Blog posts